let's say goodbye for a while
by revabhipraya
Summary: "Sampai bertemu besok?"/"Bagaimana kalau ... sampai bertemu nanti malam?"


**Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** "Sampai bertemu besok?"/"Bagaimana kalau ... sampai bertemu nanti malam?"

 **let's say goodbye for a while** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum kembali ke Inggris, Tina mengajak Newt berjalan-jalan di Central Park. Meski pria itu pernah datang ke sana, tetapi dia tidak pernah menikmatinya dengan benar―menangkap hewan ajaib tidak masuk kategori menikmati bagi Tina. Lagi pula, sebagai tuan rumah, sudah sepantasnya Tina membuat kunjungan pertama Newt ke New York jadi menyenangkan setelah membuatnya menderita selama hari-hari pertama.

"Central Park tampak berbeda di siang hari," celetuk Newt saat keduanya tengah melintasi jembatan. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap sekeliling. Danau beku dan orang-orang asyik berseluncur di atasnya.

Tina mengikuti arah tatapan Newt. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

Newt menghampiri tembok pinggir jembatan lalu menyandarkan badannya di sana. Tina mengekor. Pria itu menundukkan kepala sembari memasang senyum usil. "Tidak ada Erumpent."

Dengusan geli terlepas begitu saja dari mulut Tina. Susah payah tawa ditahan, tapi tetap saja raut wajah tidak bisa berbohong. "Tidak bisa kubayangkan binatang sebesar itu berlarian lagi di New York."

"Dia tidak berlari."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak." Newt menatap Tina sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk. "Dia berenang hingga sampai ke Central Park. Cara yang pintar mengingat insting utamanya adalah sebisa mungkin menghindar dari manusia yang dapat melukainya."

"Oh, jadi bukan mereka yang melukai manusia?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Newt menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya lagi, "mereka hanya berusaha melindungi diri."

Tina hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Newt. Mungkin hanya pria inilah satu-satunya penyihir yang ia kenal sebagai pecinta para hewan ajaib yang orang-orang anggap mengerikan. Unik.

"Tuan Scamander―"

"Panggil saja Newt," potong Newt cepat. Senyum mengikuti setelah kalimatnya berakhir. "Aku sudah memanggilmu Tina."

"Ah." Tina tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Karena Queenie, 'kan?"

"Itu salah satu faktor pendukung, benar, tapi alasan utamanya sama sekali berbeda," sahut Newt cepat. Matanya tidak menatap Tina barang satu kali pun.

"Bukan?" ulang Tina, memastikan.

"Bukan."

"Bukan karena Queenie?"

Newt mendongak lalu memasang seulas senyum tolong-jangan-tanya-lagi. "Bukan."

"Baiklah." Tina berdeham. "Newt."

"Terdengar lebih baik."

Tina tersenyum tipis. "Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu di ruang hukuman mati itu," lanjut Tina, "dan kepada Swooping Evil-mu."

"Itu bukan apa-apa," balas Newt, lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh Tina. Tina mulai mengenali gestur itu sebagai gestur malu Newt. Rupanya pria ini bisa malu-malu juga. "Kau tidak sepatutnya dihukum mati, Tina. Maaf, kau harus mengalami hal buruk karena kesalahanku."

"Kau juga tidak sepatutnya dihukum mati, Newt, yang membu―"

"Yang meledakkan gedung-gedung di kota, menghancurkan Central Park, dan menciptakan kecelakaan lalu lintas adalah hewan-hewanku," potong Newt lagi. Kali ini bibirnya miring dengan sedikit bagian gigi terlihat. Kentara sekali pria ini sedang dalam mode jahil. "Setidaknya aku punya andil karena sudah membawa mereka ke sini."

"Aku juga punya andil karena membawamu ke MACUSA."

"Sebenarnya," Newt terkekeh tanpa suara, "diinvestigasi seperti itu ternyata cukup mengasyikkan."

Tina melirik, lagi-lagi melihat senyum usil Newt muncul. Pria ini memang senang bercanda atau senang berada dalam kondisi sulit, sih?

"Tapi akan kusampaikan ucapan terima kasih untuk Swooping Evil," tambah Newt sambil menatap Tina. Senyum usilnya sudah sirna kala itu. "Dia memang sangat membantu."

Keduanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berdiri dalam diam. Newt kembali larut akan pemandangan Central Park tanpa Erumpent, sementara Tina sibuk memikirkan mengapa Central Park terlihat―atau terasa―berbeda kali itu.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke London," ujar Newt tiba-tiba. Tina otomatis menoleh, menyimak perkataan pria itu. "Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini."

"Oh." Tina menunduk. "Dari dermaga, ya?"

"Ya," jawab Newt. "Berangkat pukul satu siang."

"Begitu."

Hening, lagi. Keduanya saling berusaha menghindari tatap. Newt dengan menunduk, Tina dengan menoleh ke arah lain. Ada kata yang ingin diucapkan, tetapi―

"Tina, apa kau mau―"

"Newt, apa kau mau―"

Keduanya mengucapkan kalimat itu bersamaan. Sadar bahwa ucapan mereka sama, Newt dan Tina spontan melantunkan tawa pelan. Tawa mereka baru berhenti saat Tina berkata, "Kau duluan."

"Aku hanya penasaran," Newt menunduk, "apa kau mau mengantarku ke dermaga besok?"

Tina tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"Syukurlah." Newt kembali menatap Tina. "Lalu, apa yang tadi mau kaukatakan?"

"Ah." Tina memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tadi aku mau menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanmu ke dermaga."

"Oh." Mata Newt kembali menghindari tatapan Tina. Diam-diam pria itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum malu. "Iya. Tentu."

Tidak ada respons lagi dari mulut Tina. Wanita itu kembali melempar pandangan kepada sekumpulan orang yang sedang berseluncur di bawahnya. Matanya kemudian menangkap jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam besar di taman tersebut. Oh, waktu istirahatnya hampir habis.

"Newt." Tina menegakkan badan. Newt menoleh. "Aku harus kembali ke MACUSA."

"Baiklah." Newt ikut menegakkan badannya. "Aku juga akan pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Tina melempar tatapan curiga kepada pria itu. "Melakukan apa?"

"Memberikan kulit telur Occamy kepada Jacob."

"Jacob? Jacob Kowalski? Tapi dia sudah―"

"Tidak secara langsung," potong Newt cepat. Kembali pria itu memamerkan senyum usilnya. "Dia butuh jaminan untuk toko rotinya, jadi kurasa perak dapat jadi jaminan yang baik."

"Baik sekali," angguk Tina dengan senyuman. Ia kembali melirik jam besar tadi. "Newt, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku juga."

"Sampai bertemu besok?"

"Sampai bertemu besok."

Tina membalikkan badan, hendak melangkah meninggalkan Central Park. Newt, masih berdiri di posisi yang sama dengan koper di tangannya, justru hanya diam sembari menatap kepergian Tina.

Sebentar. "Tina!"

Tina berhenti dan berbalik. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau...," Newt―lagi-lagi―menunduk, "sampai bertemu nanti malam?"

"Malam?"

"Kurasa ... Central Park tanpa Erumpent di malam hari juga bagus untuk dinikmati," tambah Newt sambil sesekali menatap Tina. "Itu pun, kalau kau mau."

"Tentu," sahut Tina dengan senyum. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam, kalau begitu."

Newt tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, tapi Tina dapat memahami jawaban pria itu melalui senyum yang ditampilkannya.

Tina kembali membalikkan badannya. Dan kali ini, Newt tidak lagi memanggil namanya.

Karena toh, mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti malam, bukan?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Newt/Tina pertamaku! Dari awal udah kesengsem parah sama _scene_ terakhir di Fantastic Beasts 1, tapi nggak berhasil menemukan plot canon yang cocok sampai akhirnya kepikiran ini :")))) mereka itu fluffy-fluffy gemas dan sangat butuh cintaaaa! Ya ampun :"))))))

Oke, aku terlalu banyak fangirling-an wkwkwk. Semoga suka ya! Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
